


It’s Too Late For That

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Lance screwed up. and he wants to fix things with you.





	It’s Too Late For That

Lance scrubbed a hand over his face as he walked through the hallway before he stopped midway and leaned against the wall for support. He’d been a downright asshole to you and you’d stormed off, out of his office an hour ago. Normally, he’d brush off the tantrum from any other female. But you were different. You’d always been different in his eyes. You’d met  him by accident as you were out riding your bike. The collision had been your fail, you had been glancing down at your phone at the time and didn’t pay attention to the rode.

The man had been furious at the scratches you’d placed on his trunk. But once he had seen how beaten up you were from the collision, he’d softened just a smudge. He had walked over to where you were sprawled out in the middle of the street. He noticed all the bruising on your body after you had made contact with the gravel underneath your body. You bike had been damaged to near destruction.

He’d soften and ordered Hope, his driver, to take you to the hospital. She obeyed. He’d visited you that night and stayed until the early morning, making sure you were safe and nothing was wrong with your organs or anything. He’d claimed he didn’t want a damn law suit on his hands for your death, but eventually, as you had spent more time with him as you recovered in the hospital, you learned that the mobster king of the city wasn’t exactly as cruel and violent as he claimed himself to be. Of course, he still held a violent temper and an even more violent attitude But not when it came to you.

He’d always look out for you, treating you with then ultimate respect. He’d buy you flowers after you had returned to your job. Sometimes he’d show up during your lunch break and share a coffee with you. A lot of your coworkers assumed you were going steady with the man- so did yourself. The label was never spoken of, you’d just assumed.

And that’s where you had went wrong. You fell in love with him a few months after you had begun to learn about him. You’d confessed over dinner one night at his house, his staff already accustomed to your presence in the place.

But all of that came crashing down in a waterfall of despair as you had walked into his office unannounced one afternoon and had seen him locking lips with one of his secretaries. It had broke your heart. You had run out of the place and shut your phone off for three days. You had taken two days off from work and stayed in your apartment, ignoring the incessant knocks at your door until the sounds of footsteps had faded away to nothingness.

But Lance wanted to make things right with you, once again. He’d made a mistake and gotten drunk and hooked up with one of his workers. He’d felt ashamed when Hope had coming storming into his office, informing him of your presence in the building. He’d chased after you. But by the time he had reached the entrance, you were already on your way back to your home. You’d burned all of your pictures from the mantle above the fake fireplace. You’d deleted him off social media. You deleted all the reminders of him from your life.

So here Lance stood, feeling like hell for leading you on for so long, ignoring his own damn feelings for you as he drunk himself to sleep every night, willing himself to not wake up. It’s been a few weeks and he’d finally gathered the courage to come by your apartment, feeling too out of place.

He pushed himself away from the wall and stalked down to your apartment and knocked gently on the door. He had no idea if you were home, or at work. But he assumed you’d be at one of those paces.

“Lance!” your surprised voice came to his ears as you opened the door. “What do you want?”

“To apologize” he hung his head low before looking at you with conflicted eyes. “Let me explain myself, please?”

“You’re in the mafia,” you scoffed, leaning against the door. “I should have seen it coming a mile away. I knew you would never stay faithful, regardless if we had a label to ourselves.”

“I was unsure of my feelings, Y/N.” he licked his lips and shuffled on his feet. “I never allowed myself to feel any happiness with a woman before. My feelings for you scared me, so I ignored them and did whatever I could to forget about them.”

“You can’t ignore someone you love, Tucker.”

“I realize that now.”

“Goodbye, Tucker.” You made to close your door.

“Can I take you out to dinner tonight?” He asked in a rush. “No funny business, just dinner.”

“No, now get away from my home before I call security.” You shut the door and he nodded to himself before walking away, feeling glum and idiotic.


End file.
